Big Time Scared
by asdfjklpb
Summary: The guys are playing field hockey on their day off when, surprise surprise, Carlos ends up getting hurt. They take him to the doctor, and they are shocked beyond belief by what the doctor tells them.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes! We win again!" Carlos cheers as he gives James a much-deserved high-five. The Big Time Rush boys were playing field hockey in the park on their day off, and James had just scored the winning goal against Kendall and Logan.

"You guys wanna rematch?" James asks with a little smirk on his face. They had won four times in a row now and Kendall was getting into one of his angry-competitive moods.

"YOU'RE ON!" Kendall screams much louder than he should, causing several people in the park to glare at him awkwardly. They begin playing another game, and the score ends up tied 9 to 9. They are only playing to ten, so whoever scores next wins.

Logan locks eyes with Carlos. "You're going down Garcia." He says, and then chuckles a little. He's not very good at being menacing, and they both end up laughing. But, the death match continues.

Kendall passes the puck to Logan, and Logan sends it flying toward the goal. Neither James nor Carlos is guarding the goal, but Carlos is the closest to it. He dives into the air and tries his best to block the puck, but he just misses it and lands hard on the ground.

Kendall and Logan start cheering and jumping in the air, but then they notice that Carlos is still lying on the ground. James has already started running over towards him, and Kendall and Logan aren't far behind. "You okay, buddy?" James asks, even though he knows that Carlos will say that he's fine even though he's probably not. Carlos has always hated getting sympathy from others when he is hurt. No one knows why, but it has always just really bothered him.

"What hurts?" Logan questions his friend, going into full-blown doctor mode.

"Nothing, I'm fine! Now help me up!" Carlos lifts up his left hand for someone to grab to help hoist him onto his feet. But Carlos is right-handed.

Logan notices this and he immediately looks to Carlos' right arm. His wrist looks bruised and swollen. He must have landed on it when he fell. "C'mon, we're going to the doctor." Logan says in his no nonsense voice.

"But it doesn't even hurt that bad! And-"

"No arguing! Now let's go." Logan says as he helps Carlos to his feet.

Carlos' head hangs low as they all walk back to the apartment. He hates going to the doctor more than almost anything in the world.

They walk through the door and Kendall calls out, "Mom! Carlos hurt himself, we need you to drive us to the doctor!"

Mrs. Knight pops up out of nowhere. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he just fell on his wrist when we were playing field hockey." Kendall responds.

"Katie! We've got to take Carlos to the doctor, come on!" Mrs. Knight calls out to her daughter. Katie comes out of her room while Logan is getting Carlos a bag of ice.

"Here, put this on your wrist." He says as he hands Carlos the bag.

Carlos hesitantly does as he's told, and the six of them head downstairs and pile into the minivan. They guys have to practically drag Carlos through the door when they arrive at the doctor's office, but they eventually get him inside and force him into a chair in the waiting room.

Mrs. Knight goes up to the front desk and starts filling out Carlos' information while the rest of them just sit there and wait. Carlos' name is eventually called, and he follows the nurse into the back. She directs him into the first room on the left and tells him to sit down on the table and wait for the doctor to come in.

Carlos waits patiently, swinging his feet back and forth and looking at all of the weird medical posters on the walls. Then, the doctor walks in. "Hey there, Carlos! I'm Dr. Miller, and I'll be taking care of you today. So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I fell on my wrist playing hockey. It really doesn't hurt that bad though, my friends made me come here." Carlos responds, hoping that this guy will understand and just let him leave. He knows that it's unlikely, but he's got to try.

"Hey, don't play mister tough guy. It looks like it could be broken. Do you mind if I take a look?" Carlos lets him, and he starts gently poking and prodding and asking Carlos to wiggle his fingers.

But then the guy seems like he notices something and he starts touching Carlos' upper arm, around his bicep. Carlos is really confused, and he's about to ask this guy what he is doing. But then Dr. Miller asks him a question, "How long has this lump been here?"

Carlos' heart stops. What lump? "Uh, I don't know. I hadn't really noticed it I guess."

The doctor writes something down on his clipboard, and then looks up at Carlos. "I'm sure that it's nothing to worry about, but I'm going to have the nurse do some blood work in addition to the x-rays for your wrist, just to make sure that everything is okay." He pats Carlos on the knee, and then walks out of the room.

The nurse comes in almost immediately after Dr. Miller leaves, and she takes him in to do the x-rays first. She starts off taking x-rays of his wrist, but she also takes a few of his upper arm. Carlos is really freaking out now. When the x-rays are done, the nurse leads him into a room where she draws some of his blood.

She then tells Carlos to go back into the waiting room, and says that they'll call him back in a little bit.

He does as he's told, and his friends look up at him expectantly as he reenters the room. "How'd it go?" Mrs. Knight asks.

Carlos doesn't really know what to say. His thoughts are all over the place and he doesn't know what is going on. "It went fine."

Logan notices the Band-Aid in the crook of Carlos' elbow. "Whoa, why did they draw blood? You just hurt your wrist, that seems weird."

This is one of those times when Carlos wishes Logan didn't know so much about all of this medical stuff. "I dunno, I guess it was just a precaution or something."

Carlos is lying through his teeth, but he can't help it. He can't tell them the truth; he doesn't want them to worry. Logan seems to accept this answer, and Carlos takes the nearest seat.

They sit there waiting for an unusually long amount of time until Dr. Miller personally calls him back. The guys, Mrs. Knight, and Katie all get up with him, and the doctor doesn't protest as they follow him into the back.

He leads them all the way to the very back until they are standing in Dr. Miller's personal office. He asks for them to take a seat.

Carlos gulps. He is incredibly nervous and his palms are sweating like crazy. Why are they in here? He's never been called back into an actual office before, and he is fearing the worst.

"Mrs. Knight, are you currently Carlos' legal guardian?" Dr. Miller asks her.

"Yes, is everything okay?" Carlos now notices that she looks extremely confused as well.

The doctor can't look her in the eye as he speaks, "I'm afraid not. As I was examining Carlos, I noticed a lump on his upper arm. I've run some tests, and I'm afraid that Carlos has what is called Ewing's sarcoma. This is a rare form of cancer that-"

As soon as he says cancer, Carlos completely zones out. He is staring at Dr. Miller, watching his lips move. But he hears nothing. And he has a feeling that he doesn't want to.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all! I'm really sorry about the long wait, I'll try not to let it happen again! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Carlos can't breathe. He can't have cancer. He just can't.

When the doctor said Ewing's sarcoma, unfortunately Carlos knew exactly what he was talking about. When Carlos was around four years old, his father was diagnosed with the same thing.

Luckily his father had survived, but it wasn't easy. Carlos couldn't remember too much about when his father had the disease, but he remembered enough.

He remembered saying that his father looked like a pirate when he first came home with a bald head. He remembered the bowl that they always kept in the car on their way home from the doctor, in case he had to hurl before they made it back home.

He also remembered the stories that his father had told him after the cancer was gone. Stories about how horrible the treatment makes you feel.

Carlos knew that he was supposed to start getting tested, at a pretty early age, but he was always too afraid.

He suddenly snaps back into reality and notices everything around him. Katie is crying, which she hardly ever does. James is staring out the window, his face blank. Logan is sitting on the couch in the back of the room with his head in his hands. Kendall has Katie in his arms, and Carlos notices a tear sliding down his cheek as well.

He then notices that Mrs. Knight and Dr. Miller are still talking, probably about treatment. Then, he realizes something.

"What about my wrist?" He asks in the softest of voices.

Everyone looks at him, surprised. It takes Dr. Miller a minute, but he replies, "It's not broken, only a sprain. You just need to wear a brace for a couple of weeks and you should be fine." He realizes what he's said too late. Carlos isn't going to be fine. Far from it.

Carlos just nods, and then he's zoning out again. Eventually, Mrs. Knight and the doctor stop talking. Everyone gets up and they're being led out of the room. They make their way to the front door, and pile into the van once they reach the parking lot.

Nobody is talking. What is anyone supposed to say? They all knew about Carlos' fathers' cancer, and that didn't make any of this easier.

They ride home in silence, and once they are back in the apartment they have no idea what to do. How are they supposed to act? They can't just pretend like everything is normal, can they? But, if they don't act like everything is normal, Carlos will surely be infuriated.

Before anyone can do or say anything though, Carlos has turned to them with a look on his face as if he's just realized something awful.

"How am I supposed to tell my parents?" He asks them, a tear escaping out of the corner of his eye.

None of them had even thought about that. It's not really the kind of news that you should tell someone over the phone, but it's not like he can fly to Minnesota just to tell them.

Mrs. Knight sees that Carlos is crying, and she pulls him into her embrace. "Just tell them when you're ready."

Carlos spends the rest of the day in his room, and the guys basically just sit on the couch and stare at the floor all day.

Later though, around 8:00, Carlos comes out of his room with his cell phone in his hand. "I just told them." It's obvious that he has been crying, and the guys leap up off the couch and are immediately by his side.

"How'd they take it?" Logan asks as he puts a reassuring hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"Not great. They said they were going to fly here, but they can't get off of work or anything. What am I gonna do guys?" He's full on bawling now, and the boys are all holding him tight. They don't have an answer for him. They have no idea.

**Thanks so much for reading! Review?**


End file.
